Vehicles commonly include one or more components that are adjustable by a user. Examples of such components include vehicle seats, steering wheels, and side mirrors. In some instances, a user must manually adjust the component to a desired setting. Some vehicles can be configured to enable a user to define one or more preferred settings for the component. For instance, a user can define a preferred seat position. In some instances, such preferred settings can be stored for later recall. When the setting is subsequently recalled by a user, the vehicle component can be automatically adjusted to the user-defined preferred setting.